Remind Me of You
by StrippedSmile
Summary: Dean stopped in Smallville 3 years ago on his way to Standford and had a one night stand with Chloe. 3 years later he's about to find the results of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Remind Me of You**  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Summary: Dean stopped into Smallville while he was on his way to get Sammy. While there, he has a one night stand with Chloe, with disastrous results.  
Start: May 02, 6:23 PM  
End: May 04, 5:06 PM  
Note: I know, I know. I keep posting new ongoing stories. But I swear this is my last one and I'll start updating everything else. Anyway, most of this is Tabby's (TabbyHazelEyes18. Too tired of writing HazelEyes18) idea, I just did the writing for it. After I wrote out the first chapter, I fell in love with this idea. I HAVE to post it. Enjoooy...hee..

* * *

**2005**

* * *

"This sucks." Chloe coughed as she wiped at her mouth, looking up at Lois who was holding her hair. 

"This is being pregnant." Lois smiled sadly, pulling strands of hair out of her eyes. "You say that Dean Winchester guy just left?"

"He said he had to find someone--oh god." Chloe's eyes widened and she pushed her face back towards the toilet. Once she was done, she coughed and wiped her mouth again.

Lois sighed and helped her up. "Lets get you in bed."

"No..I have to get to the Planet, I'm not even five months pregnant." Chloe frowned, as Lois forced her to sit down in her bed.

"Chloe, no." Lois responded, sternly. "Screw the Planet, they know you're pregnant."

"But the dorm is a mess and Lana will be back any minute--"

"I'll deal with that, Chloe." Lois reassured as she gently pushed Chloe into a laying position. Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Lois."

"Don't even worry about it." Lois waved her off with a smile. "Just get some rest and I'll get Smallville to come help me with clean up and all that."

"Yeah, okay." Chloe laughed and rubbed her eyes.

Being pregnant sucked

* * *

**2008**

* * *

"You're sure this is where all the deaths happened? This looks like a normal park, Sam." 

"Doesn't everything look normal?"

Dean thought for a moment and then nodded. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a few papers. "So...the deaths happened at night, right?"

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"Then why are we here in pure daylight?" Dean took the papers from his hands to examine them himself.

Dean looked down at the feel of a little hand tugging on his jeans. He turned to meet a little boys face, and he swore he recognized it.

"Are you my daddy?" He asked in a squeaky voice. Dean tilted his head and kneeled down in front of him.

"No, sorry there pal." Dean smiled, looking over his shoulder for someone looking for their kid. "Hey, where's your mommy?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, gripping tightly onto the notepad in his hands. Dean grinned a little. "Hey, do you like werewolves?"

"Sure do." Dean chuckled, suddenly interested in what this kid had to say.

"Do you like this drawing I did, then?" He asked as he flipped the notepad to him. Dean's eyes widened as the drawing looked like a replica of a werewolf they had just killed a few weeks ago.

"Wow." Dean responded, breathless. He took the notepad from his hands and scanned it. "Sure are a good drawer, aren't you kid?"

"My mommy thinks I'll be an artist one day!" He grinned, pointing at the notepad. "Like Michael Angelo! I say she's crazy, but she said anything possible."

"Sure is." Dean looked back up at him and handed the notepad back to him. "I think your mommy's right, kid."

"You're both crazy." He grinned a crooked-tooth grin.

"Nah, we just believe anythings possible, even you becoming an artist." Dean nodded, ruffling the boys hair. He batted away his hands pathetically but the grin on his face stayed.

"Yeah, whatever." He pulled the notepad back into his chest.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" Dean asked, curiously.

"Jake Matthew Sullivan, sir." Jake smiled up at Dean. Dean thought about the name Sullivan but nothing registered.

"I'm Dean Winchester." Dean chuckled slightly at the way he called him sir. "Well we should find your mom--"

Dean was interrupted by a frantic blond who was running towards them. "Jake!" She yelled, finally getting to them. She sighed and kneeled down in front of him, turning him to face her. "Jacob Matthew Sullivan! I told you to stay in my sight, not to venture off into the fields!"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. We were just going out to find you." Dean smiled as the woman put a relieved hand on Jake's cheek. She sighed and picked up Jake, turning to Dean. That's when everything went wrong.

"Dean?"

"Chloe?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: You asked for it, I gave it. This is sort of a flash back type episode. I WAS going to do something like, while Chloe and Dean were talking, there would be flashbacks, but I thought that would be cheesy and annoying. Anyway, I'm going to have to drag out the flashback in two chapters, so after next chapter, present Dean and Chloe action! Well, actually, future if you...yeah, anyway, here.

* * *

**2005**

* * *

"Clark..just calm down." Chloe sighed in annoyance at her friends ignorance. "Okay, are you in an-no..Lana is still at the dorm. Anyway, are you--I'm not going to ask her to come to the Planet, Clark. Now focus." 

Chloe rubbed her head. It amazed her how someone could talk about another person night and day. Even if he was on a mission to help another one of his joyful meteor freak friends.

"No, we'll get the vial for your friend if you fo-cus. Focus, Clark. Lana isn't important right now. Okay-okay, I'm sorry, she is important. Now, are you in the lab?" Chloe asked, trying to calm her friend down.

Don't anyone talk bad about the pretty innocent princess, huh?

Chloe listened to Clark and watched the red dot on her screen that was him, brushing off the noise of someone entering as a janitor. But when they stopped in front of her desk, she looked up.

"Hold on Clark." Chloe mumbled, taking off her phone headset. She looked back up at the stranger and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh..do you know a.." The man paused and took out a ragged book from his jacket, then flipped to a page. He put it back in and looked back down at Chloe. "Do you know a Chloe Sullivan?"

"What's your business with her?" Chloe kept a smile plastered to her face. She's dealt with the tall, dark, and handsome type.

"My father knew her, I believe. I just need to talk to her for a little while." He pressed on. Chloe tilted her head and picked up her headset.

"Clark, I gotta go. You can manage on your own. Bye." Chloe hung up and tossed it aside. "Alright, I'm her." She confessed and walked towards him. "Who's your father?"

"John Winchester."

Chloe lips made the form of an 'o' as she stared at him. She walked towards him and scanned his face until she came to a decision. "You're Dean. Unless Sammy lost that innocent look of his."

"So you did know him." Dean brushed off the way she was so close to him and pressed on. "How?"

"That's a good story." Chloe grinned, sitting on top of her desk. "Back in 2003, me and my dad went on vacation to a haunted house. Not exactly a vacation, but he thought he'd get a good laugh out of me freaking out about noises. He didn't exactly know what I'd dealt with at that time." Chloe shrugged, crossing her legs. "Turned out there was a spirit in it."

"And he helped you get rid of it?" Dean predicted.

"Kind of. I knew most of the basics. I had weird friends in high school that knew about that stuff. Gasoline, salt, and fire to the bones. Your dad showed up a little too late to get rid of it for us, but he was impressed with me." Chloe responded, almost proudly. "He said that he had two sons, both of you were on a week break from hunting, so I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you. But he did show me pictures. Baby pictures to be exact."

Chloe grinned at the sign of embarrassment on his face. "Well-uhm-"

"You were so cute when you were little baby boy." Chloe continued to tease, making Dean give her a "shut-up" look.

"Anyway." Dean scoffed. "Why does my dad think you'd be able to help me?"

"Well, lets name the reasons, shall we?" Chloe put out her hand and counted."I'm a walking, talking search engine. That's one." Chloe tapped one of her fingers. "I'm able to handle myself with the stuff you do. Two." Another finger. "I'm pretty much filled in on all of the crazy paranormal stuff that happens. Three. But I have my own question. How do you know about me? I heard your dad doesn't talk a lot about people he meets."

"Journal." Dean replied, simply, taking out the ragged journal that made a quick appearance earlier. Chloe looked at it curiously and nodded.

"Right, well, that leaves the question of what're you doing here?" Chloe asked. She sighed at the sound of her cellphone go off, the ring tone she set for Clark to be specific. She jumped off the desk and picked up her cellphone. "Clark, a little busy. Oh, good, you got it then? Why'd you call me, then? You're welcome. It's okay, you were worried. It's fine. Goodbye."

"Boyfriend?" Dean curiously asked. Chloe looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah right. More like..loser best friend who's obsessed with my other best friend." Chloe responded with a grin. "Anyway, back to the question."

"Well, see." It was obvious Dean hadn't picked out the words beforehand. "See, my dad's been missing a few days-"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's probably okay though. But anyway, I'm doing some hunting myself, and Sam and dad were always the ones good with technology..and in my dad's journal it said you were great at that stuff. I don't need help, I just need you to look some stuff up for me."

"So you need help?" Chloe smiled.

"I didn't say that."

"So you don't?"

"No."

"Kay, you can leave then."

"Fine, I need help."

"Well then." Chloe grinned in victory at Dean's defeat. She grabbed her cellphone and playfully walked up to him. "It's going to be one long night, Mr. Winchester. Might as well order Chinese."

* * *

"Damn." Dean mumbled with food in his mouth as he looked through almost all of her research. The only file she wouldn't let him in on was the "Clark" file. "How much research do you have?" 

"Sixteen novels worth." Chloe exaggerated, smirking proudly at how he was impressed with her research. "And learn to close your mouth, pretty boy. I don't need to see chewed up sushi."

"What? Oh." Dean blinked and closed his mouth, looking back at the screen. Chloe tilted her head as he scrolled through the documents, a million questions about him boggling in her mind.

"Hey, Dean?" Chloe called, scooting her rolling chair towards him. Dean grunted in response and Chloe held back a grin. "I don't wanna get too personal, but where is Sam?"

"Ah.." Dean looked down at his sushi as if it had just grown fingers. "He left a while ago to go to Stanford, be a normal kid and all."

"Oh." Chloe could tell it was a little more personal than anything. "Did you tell him being normal is overrated?"

"Yeah." Dean flashed a grin at her and Chloe couldn't help but smile back. "He didn't think so, though."

"Being normal was never either of yours thing." Chloe seemed to predict, leaning back in her chair. "Your dad said."

"Sounds like something he'd say." Dean responded quietly. Chloe tilted her head and bit her lip.

"You want to be normal, don't you?" Chloe asked, examining his face.

"Whoa there, short cake." Dean stopped her immediately. "If you think you're going to get me all emotional and talk about my feelings, your way off course."

"Fair enough." Chloe shrugged, picking up her box of noodles. "Well, it's almost 3 am. I really have to get back to my dorm."

"Oh, right." Dean responded. "You don't mind if I stay and check through your stuff?"

"No, but do you have a place to stay?" Chloe asked, picking up her cellphone.

"I'll get a hotel somewhere."

"Y'know, my dorm is only a few miles away." Chloe suggested. "My room mate is staying with her boyfriend tonight." She suddenly got a disgusted look on her face before she picked up her bag. "You could stay there."

"Sorry, I don't exactly like to stay in fuzzy pink rooms." Dean grimaced and Chloe giggled.

"Only one side of the room is fuzzy and pink. My side is full of stuff you'll like." Chloe promised.

"Nah, it's okay. I can really get a hotel."

"Oh c'mone." Chloe tugged at his jacket. "It's free and you don't have to use a fake credit card to get in." Dean looked at her for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Fine.." Dean gave in to her sad, yet playful eyes. Chloe smiled and closed her laptop, safely tucking it away in her laptop case.

"Good, my car is outside."


End file.
